A Moment Of Silence, If You Please
by otakuandproud123
Summary: George Weasley was not a man who cried.  Usually.


George Weasley was not a man who cried.

Usually.

Today was different. Tears streamed down George's face as he heard the preacher pray to God for his brother's journey to heaven. Silently, George wiped the tears away and sniffed. He tried the best he could to smile. After all, Fred was smiling in that coffin- or he thought, anyway. The last time he had seen Fred's body, his last laugh was etched onto his face, never to go away.

George wiped away another tear. If Fred was smiling in his coffin, then shouldn't George be smiling too? They practically shared part of their brains. If Fred had seen George in this state, he would've given him a noogie and told him to buck up, there was sure to be sun after the rain. After all, George still had his wonderful family. Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Mum, Dad, and Harry- he technically counted as family. But it just felt so..._ different_ without Fred. He felt empty, the laughs they had together clashing with those same laughs that they would never get to have again.

"Would anyone like to come up here and say something about Mr. Weasley's funeral?" the preacher asked. George looked around. It seemed as if no-one was going to raise their hand. He caught Harry's eye. There were silver trails where the tears had slid down his face, and his shirt was soaked through from Ginny sobbing on it. Harry managed a weak smile and nodded, patting Ginny's back. George nodded back and stood up.

"I'd like to say something." he said. Quiet murmurs rippled through the crowd as he made his way up to the front. George took a deep breath.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you know me already, and I'm sure you know that Fred here is my twin brother." he started off. "Fred and I were born on the first of April, 1978. People say that was an apt date, and I was never surprised, considering our personalities. He was older by a couple of minutes; I'm not sure how many, I could never remember."

George paused to take a short breath.

"It was kind of hard, growing up in a family of nine. We were never sure if our brothers really liked us, or if one twin was better and more favored than the other. However, we were completely sure that we both liked each other well enough. We were best friends growing up, practically joined at the hip as a single entity."

George paused again to take a breath and think of what to say next.

"Fred and I always loved a laugh. We would spend most of our time devising pranks and schemes to pull on our brothers." George smirked. "In fact, I remember the time we put our old pet rat Scabbers down our brother Percy's shirt."

A chuckle was spread among the crowd as Percy turned redder than his hair. George's smile got bigger.

"See? Even at Fred's funeral, we're all laughing. That's what he always wanted; he wanted to see everyone smiling. That's why we opened the joke shop in the first place; we wanted to make everyone have a good laugh. Fred wouldn't want us to be moping around; he would want us to feel happy, happy that he's gone to a better place." George took a deep breath.

"Thank you for listening." George made his way back to his seat, where Bill patted him on the back.

"Good man." Bill said with a grin. "You've certainly brightened the mood out here."

"Does anyone else want to speak?" the preacher asked. One hand was raised; that hand belonged to no other than Harry.

"Me." he said, his voice echoing throughout the field. He stroked Ginny's hair one last time and stood up. Ginny watched him walk up to the front, her eyes tinged with pink.

"Now, I feel that George has spoken everything that was on our minds. I only knew the two of them for around six years, but I feel as though they're my brothers." Harry said. George smiled at that. The famous Harry Potter considered him a brother. But then, he considered Ron his brother too.

"I know that every time the two of them walked into a room, everyone would smile and listen closely to hear and see whatever prank the two of them had come up with this time. I know that they even had their own little nicknames for each other; Gred and Forge."

Another chuckle came from the crowd. However, from that point on, George was too lost in his thoughts to hear the rest of Harry's speech. George was having an epiphany; he was sitting in the living room back at the Burrow. It seemed as though he was alone, but when he looked around, he saw Fred sitting in the armchair opposite him.

"Great speech you made there." Fred said, grinning. "You enunciated my thoughts on this perfectly."

"Oh, stop being sappy, Gred." George said, hitting Fred playfully on the arm.

"You know I hate that kind of stuff, Forge."

George looked around.

"Say, how did we get here, anyway?"

Fred joined his brother in looking around.

"Well, I guess you could call this the world in between life and death."

"I'm about to die?"

"No, stupid! I figured that I needed to say good-bye to you, so I brought you here." Fred explained. George smiled.

"Thanks. Appreciate it." he said. Fred stuck out his hand.

"Well, this isour final good-bye." he said. George took Fred's hand and shook it.

"Yeah."

"Good-bye, old chap." Fred said as he made his way to the fireplace. George watched as the fire erupted in green flame, swallowing up Fred and bringing an end to the epiphany. George blinked a couple of times, and he realized that they were lowering the coffin into the ground already.

"Good-bye..." he whispered as the coffin disappeared beneath the soil.

**Sappy, I know. But come on! Tell me that your heart didn't break in half when you saw George crying over Fred in DH Part Two. Mine did, that's for sure. And that's what gave me the inspiration to write this fic. Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
